I'll Always Be Here (Big Bro KeithxLittle Sis Reader) AU
by cloudwolfanime
Summary: Keith was only seven and you were only five when your parents divorced. You don't remember what happened that night, but Keith sure does. Ever since, he promised to always protect you. To be there for you. As you two grow together, the both of you have a super close sibling relationship. During both of your lives, you gain friends. You gain love. However, Keith gains neither. ButHS
1. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Before you start this story, I want to you to know that this is not an incest story. There is no romantic interest between you and Keith. You just have a super close sibling relationship.**

 **Also, there will be mentions of suicide and** self-harming **.**

 **This is to warn you before you start reading.**


	2. Prologue

"You're cheating on me with that assistant of yours! Chu told me the truth!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

It is late at night. A little boy with black hair is hiding behind the corner, watching his parents argue. His hands are pale from gripping the corner so tightly. Tears well up in his eyes. He doesn't want his parents to argue. He wants them to stop and go back on being happy. A happy family.

However, his mom is accusing his dad on cheating on her. She's accusing him on flying to different states with an assistant of his and spending money on her.

After a few minutes of arguing, the boy's mom grabs a glass vase and throws it against the ground in anger. The little boy then hears a small pounding of feet running. A five year old girl runs past him.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"(Y/n)!", the little boy yells out, trying to warn her about the glass shards.

He runs after her and grabs her right before her feet could get cut. His arms are tightly around her. The little girl in his arms is his little sister. She's too young to understand what's happening, so she wonders why her big brother is holding on to her.

"See (m/n)! (Y/n) almost got hurt! You have to be careful!"

"I wouldn't be so angry if you haven't cheated on me!"

"I told you! I didn't cheat on you! You're being delusional!"

"I can't handle this anymore! I want you out of this house by the time I come back! Go with your girlfriend! Don't complain to me once you find out that she's been using you for your money and going up the ladder! Come on, Keith! I'm driving you and (y/n) around the neighborhood!"

Both of the sibling's mom grabs Keith's hand. She drags him to the car. His little sister trying to follow them as fast as her little legs could. Their mom opens the back door. She picks up (y/n) and puts her on the child car seat. She quickly buckles the little girl before doing the same for Keith. Their mom slams the car door and opens the garage door before starting to drive.

(Y/n) asks, "Where are we going, mommy?"

"Just driving around, (y/n)."

"Why?"

"We just are."

"But what about daddy?"

"Daddy is busy right now."

(Y/n) stops asking questions. She doesn't understand what's happening. Why were her parents screaming? Why did Keith grab her like that? Why were they out driving? Why wasn't her daddy with them?

The little girl bites her bottom lip, scared. Keith looks over at his little sister. He wants to reach over and grab her hand in comfort. His brotherly instinct are telling him to, but he knows that if he unbuckles his seatbelt, their mom would yell at him.

"It'll be ok, (y/n).", Keith says to his little sister. He hopes that his words will comfort her in some way.

(Y/n) looks over at him. She smiles and nods. "Ok, Keith."

He smiles back. His head then turns forward when the car stops moving. They were in a parking lot. Their mom turns the car off. All three in the car are silent. No sounds. No words. Nothing. As minutes drag on, the air becomes colder and colder. Keith doesn't complain because he doesn't know what would happen if words came out of his mouth. What would their mom do if he opened his mouth?

"Mommy. I'm cold."

Keith looks over at his little sister in surprise. What would he expect though? She doesn't understand. So, the only thing that makes sense to her at the moment is the coldness in the air.

Their mom sighs, "Ok baby. I'll take you back home. Just give me a few more minutes ok?"

"Ok, mommy."

In a few more minutes, the car starts up again. The three head home. By the time they get there, the second car is gone, indicating that the sibling's dad is gone. Keith frowns at the sight. He couldn't believe it. Their dad is gone. _When are we going to see him again?_

In a hour later, both children are in their parent's, no, mom's bed. Their mom has her arms around both of them. Only one of them was asleep on the bed, (y/n). Their mom's eyes were wide awake and staring into nothingness, not being able to fall asleep despite the weariness she feels. She couldn't believe what happened. Her marriage was supposed to be until death do them apart.

Meanwhile, Keith was looking at his little sister. His arms were around her, protecting her. He understands everything that has happened. He knows what's going to happen next. He knows that his beloved little sister doesn't understand. He knows and because he knows, he will do anything to protect her. He will always be there for her. To make her safe from the cruel world that they both live in and the crueler world they both will soon be in.

 _I'll always be here for you, (y/n)_


	3. The First Moving

A month has passed by since that night. Their dad hasn't come back home nor contact them since then. You still don't understand why her daddy hasn't come back home especially since he usually isn't gone for that long.

At the moment, the house is trying to be sold and everything inside it besides a few things. You didn't understand that either. Why were your toys being sold? They were _your_ toys, not anyone else's. However, you are willing to share them with anyone who wants to play.

Keith watches people come into the house to look from behind the upstairs railings. Those who want to buy it and those who are wanting to buy the things inside. He can feel his little sister grips his hand hard. He looks over at what she's looking at.

A little girl is wanting to play with (y/n)'s princess kitchen playset. However, the mom is telling her not to, so the little girl complies.

(Y/n) wants to tell the mom to let the little girl play. (Y/n) wants to play with the little girl. Keith knows this. He wants to let his little sister do that, but he can't. Their mom specifically told them not to go downstairs and disturb those who are looking around.

So, he grabs your hand to take you to the piano. "Can you play something for me?", he asks, smiling. He hopes that playing the piano will get your mind off of everything that is happening.

"Ok! Can I play _Phantom of the Opera?", you_ ask with excitement.

"Of course you can.", he smiles.

 _Phantom of the Opera_ is your most favorite movie and musical of all time. You knew how to play some of the songs like the back of her hand. Right now, you're playing _Think of Me_. That was your most favorite song from the entire movie and musical.

Keith sits next to you on the piano bench. He watches as your hands smoothly move to notes to the next. He listens to your off-key singing. Even if your singing was off-key, your voice was still angelic. To him anyways. Keith always loves listening to his little sister play the piano and sing. He stopped playing the instrument a long time ago, but he is glad that you are learning. He is glad that he gets moments like these with you. He never wants moments like these to stop. However, this is the last time where you play the piano like this and Keith listens to you play it.

 _In Colorado_

After a couple of months of waiting for the Georgia home to be sold and finding a new home, they are now living in Colorado. Colorado is where their mom's side of the family is. It's also where the two siblings were born.

Keith remembers Colorado, but not much. He just mostly remembers the coldness from the snow and living with his grandparents. He only lived in Colorado till he was four years old before moving to Georgia with his parents and you.

The home they're living in now is huge. It has way more space than what three people need. It's known as a mansion. However, it isn't as big as their Georgia home.

Keith frowns as he enters the mansion. He already doesn't like it here. In this mansion. In this state. He sighs and carries his personal items up the stairs to where his room is. He just throws them in before going back downstairs to grab your bags.

"I can carry them, Keith! I know I'm small, but I can do it! " you complain, pouting.

Keith chuckles and smiles, "I know, but I want to help you because I'm your brother. Here. You can carry this." He hands her a small backpack to carry.

You grin and grab the small backpack. "Yay!"

She rushes up the stairs to her bedroom. Keith quickly follows her behind.

He puts her bags on the ground once he enters. He can see you trying to get up onto your bed. He chuckles and walks over. He climbs up onto the bed before grabbing your hand and pulling you up.

"I could've done it myself.", you pout.

"I know, but I wanted to come onto the bed too.", he replies.

"But I don't want you up here.", you reply back.

Keith playfully pouts. "Please?"

You shakes your head, "No!"

He then smirks and starts tickling you. "Hehehe! This is what you get for saying no!"

You squeal and starts laughing. You try to crawl away from Keith, but can't. "K-Keith! S-Stop! Pl-ea-ease!"

"Nope! Not until you allow me on your bed!"

"O-Ok!"

Keith pulls his hands away, grinning in victory. He then frowns when he sees your shirt pulled up and a scar shows on your stomach. The scar is from a g-tube she used to have. As a baby, you wouldn't eat. Even if you did eat, you would just throw the food back up. Keith doesn't remember why she would throw her food up, but it was bad. You were so small and so skinny. He remembers going to so many of your therapies because of this medical problem. Speech, physical, and many other therapies. You just started eating without the g-tube since last year. The entire experience was horrific. It still horrifies Keith till this day. He's afraid that his little sister will get badly hurt because of how small your body is.

You notice Keith staring after she finishes the after-math giggling. "Keith?"

Your voices brings Keith out of his trance. He looks at you, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?", you ask with worry.

"Yeah. I'm fine.", he gives you a wider smile to show that he is.

You blink for a few seconds before smiling back. You hug him tightly. "Don't worry, Keith. Everything will be fine."

Keith blinks for a few seconds before hugging you back. "Mhmm!"

 _As long as (y/n) is alright, everything will be alright_


	4. The First Home

Keith is holding onto your hand tightly as both of you walk to the bus stop. Although it is only a two-minute walk, Keith is afraid of losing you out of his sight. You think differently from the grip. You believe that Keith is holding onto your hand because he is afraid of it being the first day of a new school. So, you let him hold on for comfort.

The both of you wait at the bus stop, which is at the small park of the neighborhood. A few other children wait. Some outside like the both of you and others in the cars with their parents.

The bus soon arrives. Children that stayed in the car come out. The door opens and everyone enters in a single file line.

Keith still continues to hold onto your hand. He leads you to a seat in the back. Keith has his little sister sit next to the window while he sits next to the walkway.

Soon everyone is on the bus. The bus starts driving off to the next stop. You look at the window, watching as the bus passes by buildings, plants, etc. At one point, you see a dog, a golden retriever out the window.

You tug on Keith's sleeve. "Keith look! It's a dog!"

Keith looks over, seeing it. The golden retriever is just barking at the bus. It's tail wags and its ears are perked up. It stands on a long driveway of a big house.

Keith smiles at the sight. "It is a dog!", he exclaims.

You giggle, "I want a dog!"

"Maybe we can ask mommy when we get home."

"Yeah!"

 _bAt the school/b_

After an hour or so, the bus finally arrives at the school. Children in the bus get out in a single file line.

Keith looks at his little sister, "We're going to find your room first okay?"

You nod in agreement.

Keith holds onto your hand again. He looks at the papers that were given to him. Written on the papers are room numbers for their homeroom, math, and PE classes. Keith walks with you to where your homeroom first.

Keith looks at the room number then at the paper to make sure it's the right room. "Ok. Your room is here."

"Do I have to go in now, Keith?", you pout.

Keith gives you a sympathetic smile. "Yeah. Don't worry, though. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends like you did in Georgia! I'll see you at lunch and recess! Ok?"

You slowly nod before hugging Keith tightly. Keith hugs you back.

In a few seconds, the both of you let go of each other. Then, the two of you head off into your classrooms.

 _bKeith's Class/b_

Keith sits at a table with three other kids. He looks at the three kids having a conversation but excluding in. The three kids seem to not notice that he's there even though they just introduced themselves.

Keith sighs, looking at his drawing. In multiple colors, a family shows on the paper: a dad, mom, and two children. He wishes so badly for things to go back to normal. He can feel that he doesn't fit in here. He's a pariah; the lonely one who will always be left out.

 _bYour Class/b_

"My name is, (y/n) (l/n)! I'm ummm.." you count your fingers, "Six years old! I just moved here from Georgia with my big brother and mommy!"

"Georgia? Wow!"

"You have a cool accent! It's like you're a cowgirl!"

"Why did you move here?"

"Why are you so small?"

"Hey! I'm not short!", you pout, crossing your arms.

Your teacher, Mr. Sanchez, chuckles. "Alright. No questions. We need to get to everyone else."

 _bEnd of the Day/b_

You and Keith are back home from school with a nanny. Your mom is currently working. She's a pharmacist. She usually comes home after a few hours.

Currently, you and Keith are watching _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron._ You squeal at a scene where Spirit kicks a cougar that was about to eat two foals. Spirit is a yellow mustang horse with a black mane and tail. Brown surrounds part of his muscle and near the hooves.

You and Keith have probably watched it at least a hundred times since your parents brought the DVD home. It's your most favorite movie. "Keith Keith! Did you see that? Did you see what Spirit did?"

Keith chuckles and nods. "I did! I did see it! That was amazing!"

You giggle while you jump up and down. "Come on, Keith!"

Keith walks over to you and grabs your hands into his. He starts jumping up and down with you, laughing.

 _bThe First Time Seeing Him Again/b_

It's been an entire year since you and Keith have seen your dad. A year can be a long time. Especially to the both of you. That year was so long that you forgot what your dad even looked like. Ever since you've forgotten, you've always wondered what he looked like. There were no pictures on the walls. No picture books. No pictures on desks or counters. Not even shelves or nightstands. There was nothing to help you remember what your dad looks like.

However, Keith remembers. He remembers clear as day. He would try to explain to you what he looks like as best as he can. However, a kid as young as him only has so much vocabulary. There isn't enough detail to fully explain what he looks like. Even if he does know more vocabulary, you aren't able to understand any or most of it anyways. You use your imagination to see what your dad looks like.

Today is the day that you'll see him. A year or more has passed since then. Your hands and cheek are pressed around the cold window. If you pulled away, there would be prints of your hands and cheek. You sit on a baby seat, almost bouncing up and down in excitement. You can't wait to see him again.

Keith doesn't know if he should be angry or happy about this situation. You and Keith's dad left for an entire year. There was no phone call or texts to see how the both of you are doing. Well, as far as he knows anyway. That is no excuse, though.

Not only that but you and Keith's mom was depressed for a while. Keith remembers the days where he would walk to his mom's room because of a nightmare and she would be sobbing. He remembers the days where it was only you, him, and the nanny playing in the house while both of your mom was in her room.

Keith also blames both of your dad for you not playing the piano. You stopped playing once the three of you moved. Your mom stopped listening to you play, so you stopped playing. Keith misses watching you, though. He misses listening to the melodic sounds of the piano pieces you play. Even if it was _Think of Me_ over and over again.

Keith's dark eyes drift over to you once he hears you gasp. He hears words leave your mouth, "Is that him, mommy?"

The door turns towards the right before making an abrupt stop. Keith can see the person who stands next to the car with a huge luggage. It was him alright. Yours and Keith's dad. He has (e/c) eyes and (h/c), (length of hair), hair. He seems to be the same weight as before. He, of course, is the same height as always.

The backdoor opens. A large thud, indicating that the large luggage is in the car. Afterward, the backdoor closes. After a few seconds, the passenger's door opens then closes.

"How was your flight?"

"It was good."

"That's good.."

The rest of the car ride is silent. You are scared to say something so you keep your mouth shut. However, Keith didn't feel like saying anything. He doesn't have anything to say.

 _bTwo Years Later/b_

You glare at your mom. "Why? I don't understand. Why are we moving? My friends are here! Ellie is here! She's my best friend!"

Your mom sighs, frowning, "It'll be closer to family. They're too far away from here and it's just a hassle having to drive up there all the time."

"But we're only thirty minutes to an hour away! That's not a long drive!"

"(Y/n). People are already looking at the house and I bought a home. Besides, you'll be seeing your cousin, Mya. You and Keith will be going to the same school as her."

"But what about Ellie?", tears start to form in your eyes. You didn't want to move. You didn't want to be away from Ellie. You wanted to go to the same school as her. After all, the both of you are best friends.

Keith watches the conversation from the couch in the living room. He didn't care himself if they moved. He didn't make any friends. He didn't have someone to call a "best friend." However, he did want you to be happy. Even though you make friends easily, you don't want to lose the friendships you have now. Keith doesn't know how that feels personally, but he does know that you'll be sad.

Keith knows it's too late to change both yours and his mom's mind. With that, he'll be there to comfort you. He'll try to help you keep your friendships. But the word _try_ can have no meaning if it doesn't work at times like these. If betting won't help save friendships, perhaps it'll make new ones instead. Deeper than the ones you have now.

 _I will try to keep your friendships alive (y/n). If not then, make new ones and make deeper bonds with them._


	5. The Second Moving

You are still angry at the fact that you're moving. You know that your mom won't drive you back down to Denver from Westminster to see Ellie or any of your other friends. Your mom will have the same excuse: "It's too far away to drive."

You sigh and grumble under your breath while you bring your bags in. Well, carry as much as you can in anyway. There are more bags waiting in the car. You set your bags in your new room before going back to grab the rest.

Keith walks past you as you walk back to the car. He sighs as he does so. He hopes that your anger will pass once school starts. Keith sets his own bags in his room, which is next to yours.

The home the both of you live in with your mom is a ranch home. It's a one story home with an unfinished basement. Your mom says that the basement will be finished in a few months or so. When you open the door from the garage, is the laundry room. It then leads to a small hallway where you can go all the way down to your mom's room or go left before your mom's room to go either into the living room or take a left to go down to the basement. Yours and Keith's rooms are along the hallway to the right. Left from the living room is the office or you can go straight into the dining room/kitchen. The family room is right next to the dining room/kitchen. The backdoor is connected to the dining room. The front door is where the family room is. The entire house floor is tile except for the bedrooms which are carpet.

You reenter your room once you get the rest of your bags. You stand there, taking in your new room. New walls. New window. New closet. New placements of your bed and drawers. Never did you imagine that you would see a new home.

Keith walks down to your room from his. He sees you still standing there. "(Y/n)?"

You didn't answer.

Keith walks towards you and grabs one of your bags. He sets it on the ground before doing the same for the rest. Afterward, his arms wrap around you. You wrap your arms around him. The two of you stand there while you process everything that's happening. You didn't want a new home. You didn't want a new school. You didn't want new friends.

However, what you didn't know that the school you're going to will be the best memories you will have.

 _I will be there to make sure you have the best memories, (y/n).._


End file.
